


10:26 with Johhny

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Other, Romantic Comedy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: on the next episode of JCC, you and Johnny comes to a tattoo parlor
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 11





	10:26 with Johhny

[𝟏𝟎:𝟐𝟔] 🍂

"You ready?" your partner asks you as he starts getting his key when he hears you come out of your shared bedroom. "You have the camera with you, right? Make sure you don't forget," he asks again as you both get inside the car. 

"You're the one who always forgets things, babe," you respond. 

"That's why I'm lucky to have you," he teases, making you cringe. Johnny is being extra giddy and happier today, to which you wonder for what reason. You start turning on the camera and setting some adjustments before pressing the record button. 

"Where are we going today?" you point the camera in Johnny's direction as he starts the car engine. He looks at you with a smile on his face, seeing those little dimples show on his cheek. "You look so cute but please answer me," we need this for your behind the scenes" you tease, making him 

chuckle. 

"Since I've been wanting to get inked, we are going to a tattoo parlor today. And someone's tagging along," he says glancing for a second in your direction as he drives. 

"Oooh, is Mark getting inked as well? I never thought he's the type who wants a tattoo babe. Did you force him to come with you?" you worriedly ask. 

"It's not Mark who is joining us today, but yeah I should have thought about that," he jokes, eyes still on the road as he gives your words, about a new way of teasing Mark, some thought. "I don't know if Mark's the type who wanna get inked, the boy's a scaredy-cat," he says. "But to answer your question properly, Taeyong is joining us today. He's got a few tatts already so I thought of asking him to come with us,". An expression of relief shows on your face, you could already imagine Mark's reactions to the idea of inking his body. The sight of him crunching his face and letting out small screams and lots of  _ 'oh my god's' _ even before the needle touches his skin just seems so funny and pitiful at the same time for you. 

"Well that's a relief," is all you could reply to him, he chuckles at your comment knowing how much you dote for Mark. You treat him like your own younger sibling and he feels like you and Johnny are his parents. 

"Do  _ y _ ou want Mark to tag along with us instead? But he's been like in most of my episodes already so I invited Yong," 

"I did not say that. Of course, Taeyong is fine, I was just  _ w _ orried for a while about Mark and tattoos," you reply. 

As you have reached the tattoo parlor, Johnny puts his long arm over your shoulder and uses his other hand to grab the camera from your hand. Stretching his arm out for the both of you to be visible on the screen. "Hi Johfam, it's y/n and Johnny. And today we are here for another episode of Johnny's Communication Center," he starts talking to the camera as you make your way inside.

Taeyong is already inside, talking to the artist as he scans through a book of designs looking for a possible new tattoo. You take the camera from Johnny's hand as he stands beside Taeyong and you record everything that they are doing. This has been you and Johnny's hobby over the years, initially, he started the channel and when you guys got together you joined him as well. 

"So uhmm babe, where are we today _? _ " you ask, interviewing your partner for the content of your video.

"We are here at a tattoo parlor in town, and toda _ y  _ we have a special guest," he answers. 

"Hi guysssss, hi Johfam!" Taeyong pops out from Johnny's side and waves a hand at the camera. They both laugh as Taeyong acts cutely in front of the camera, trying your best not to shake your hands because of holding your laughter. 

Looking through the designs, the artist attends carefully to Johnny and Taeyong's questions. Mostly about tattoos and its aftercare. "Babe this looks cute!" Johnny calls you, pointing at the cutely drawn sunflower on the book. He cutely looks at you like a big puppy, waiting for your reaction to the design he wants to get. He looks so excited about today, you just can't rain on his parade and compliments his comment right away. Johnny sits on the levered chair as the artist prepares her tools. You sit on the stool beside him as you record everything. Taeyong talks with the tattoo artist about the precautionary measures and the basics of inking. 

_ " _ Are you nervous babe?" you ask Johnny, pointing the camera on his face. 

"I'm excited, it's not going to be painful. That's what Yong said," he replies. His free hand holds your other hand after, rubbing his thumb on your knuckles as he looks at you. He knows how nervous you get over little things, especially when something can pain your body-like needles. "You look more worried than me, I'm the one getting inked silly, not you," he teases. After a few hours, the tattoo is finished, and you recorded everything. Johnny looks at his tattoo, happy and contented. Taeyong got a tattoo for himself too after Johnny's turn. He got those anchor doodles on top of his first tattoo.

"How are your inks guys? Do you like it?" you both ask them, as they stood beside each other as you all head out of the parlor. 

"I like it! It was a fun experience and I'm glad that Taeyong joined us today. It's fun to learn things about tattoos," he says, Taeyong bids his farewell to the camera before you and Johnny did. Saving the video you took, you shove the camera in your bag right away. Johnny starts the car and drops of Taeyong after you had dinner. "We should definitely get our tattoo next time," Johnny comments as he looks at his tattoo. You gently touch his inked skin which is embossed due to the inking. "It's not painful babe, I swear. I think it was not painful because you were there all the time, holding my hand," he adds. 

"Oh my god John, stop it," you comment, cringing again. 

"Let's get a couple tattoos next time alright? Your pick, and maybe Mark will come along," he comments, laughing at your reaction. He loves seeing you cringe to his sudden cheesy and lame comments, he gets you each time. 


End file.
